Change
by rwenya
Summary: Kim Ryeowook had always been the one to stay back at school. The one to finish his homework on time. The one that would ever dream of stepping out of line. His life is bound by his family honor but is always being tested by his closest friends. But one person threatens to change his seemingly perfect life, causing Ryeowook to become a person he has never understood.


**Hello everyone and thank-you for clicking on this story. This is the first chapter of my story ****_Change _****and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - _PARTIES AND SNOWY WEATHER_

It had been years since Kim Ryeowook had done anything special for his birthday. It wasn't because he didn't have the money to, but more that he believed that he shouldn't be wasting his time with parties instead of studying. His family would only leave their gifts on the dining room table as they left early in the morning for when their son would wake up, getting ready for school.

Today marked exactly two weeks before his 18th birthday and Ryeowook, unlike the rest of students in South Korea, still hadn't bothered to make plans for a party or hanging out with his friends. He was too busy preparing for assignments and exams that would be starting soon.

It was 5:30a.m when his mother walked into Ryeowook's room to find him sitting at his desk with his head to his book. He would usually get up just before dawn to fit in time for early morning study. He didn't mind waking up early; he preferred doing work in the morning instead of late at night.

''Sweetie,'' Ryeowook turned around and swung his office chair to face his bedroom door. ''Your father and I are leaving for work. I left some breakfast on the table if you want any.'' And his mother left the younger to his work.

He had always been one to stress and worry at the littlest of things, and had always wanted to make his parents proud with his studies.

The walk to Busan Boys High School was always difficult in the winter season due to the cold even though he had only lived 10 minutes from the school, but it was quiet and he liked things that way. Loud things and lots of people were never his forte, but it was however for his friends.

Ryeowook was only just turning the first corner of the gates outside his house when he was already disturbed on his daily walk.

''Watch out!'' He quickly jumped backwards in panic as he saw a bicycle speeding past him. When he opened his eyes again he saw his best friend walking towards him, holding onto his bicycle with a wide grin on his face.

''You need to stop doing that to me every morning Donghae,'' Ryeowook complained when he court his breath. ''You're going to end up giving me a heart attack!''

His friend laughed silently at his friends' exaggeration. ''It's only a bit of fun!'' Ryeowook only sighed to himself and started walking to school, trying to not show the slight smile on his face.

''Come on Wookie,'' Donghae insisted as he began following after the stubborn boy, ''Want a ride this morning?''

Ryeowook shook his head in reply, this morning he wanted to walk through the small layer of snow that covered the now disappeared pathway. With that, they both started walking together as neither of them spoke.

''So what are you planning for your party?'' Donghae knew this question would probably annoy him but it had to be said sooner or later.

''Oh, do we have to go through this again? You know I don't like parties or drinking, and you know what happened last year when you, Sungmin and Kangin tried to organise my party!'' Ryeowook whined, wishing he would never have to think of that time again in his life.

**FLASHBACK RYEOWOOK 17****TH**** BIRTHDAY**

Throughout the entire school day, Ryeowook had been ditched by his group of friends. He knew they had come to school but in classes together, they just simply ignored him. When it came to lunch breaks, they would all go and disappear before Ryeowook would get a chance to ask them if something was wrong.

At the end of the day he walked home alone. Usually he would walk with Donghae because they lived so close to each other. Ryeowook was really starting to get worried about his friends. Had he done something wrong to them? He tried to think back to yesterday just in case if he had said something hurtful to them, but nothing had come up.

He had arrived home quite later than usual due to his stop by the groceries, but still before his parents was expected to come back from their week overseas holiday. He was very happy they were coming back today, especially with the day that he had been having. He reached for his key from inside his bag, put it in and walked inside.

''SURPRISE!'' The sudden outburst from the dozens of people almost made Ryeowook's heart jump out of his chest. He quickly looked around to see what was going on as his friends came out from the crowd and moved towards him.

''Happy birthday Wookie,'' Donghae and Sungmin both give Ryeowook a quick hug. ''We decided to throw you a surprise birthday party 'cause we thought you might need some time to relax and not think about work.'' Sungmin explained as he gave his friend a reassuring smile.

''And sorry for ditching you at school today, we thought that if we hung out with you then Donghae might give it away.'' Kangin said when he saw the continuous blank face on Ryeowook.

''Guys,'' Ryeowook said with a slight panic in his voice. ''Everyone has to leave''

Donghae turned his attention back to Ryeowook, confused as to way he wouldn't want to have a party that was organise by his three greatest friends. ''But they can't leave. Everyone just got here.''

''Yeah,'' Sungmin agreed as he turned towards the rest of the people in his friend's house. ''Hey guys! Turn the music back on!''

The rest of them all cheered as the bass began and everyone brought out their drinks that they had purchased themselves. People were starting to have a good time. Well, apart from Ryeowook.

''Donghae, get them to leave now!''

''Why should we go? If you're gonna say that you have homework then forget it,'' Donghae yelled back over the music. ''This is for you to forget about it all.''

''Donghae, you don't understand! My parents are coming back soon,'' Ryeowook tried to explain to the older man but it was no use.

''What? I can't hear you properly,''

''I said that my par-'' He stopped when he notice the front door behind him was wide open, and both his mother and father standing behind him.

And with that, the party was over.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Donghae starred at Ryeowook with a blank face. ''It wasn't that bad,''

''Yes it was, I got grounded for three whole months!'' He kicked some of the snow at his feet away from him in annoyance.

''Ya, '' Donghae tried to defend himself. '' You never told us your parents were coming back early!''

Ryeowook stopped walking and turned to face his friend. ''That's because you left me for the day, remember? I was going to tell you, but you all ditched me so I couldn't talk to you.''

''So it's my fault now?''

''Yes, that is exactly my point!'' Ryeowook's voice began to rise.

''Okay, okay, okay. I understand and I'm sorry,'' Donghae apologised as he put his arm around Ryeowook's shoulders, smiling. ''This year we won't do any parties at your house okay?''

Ryeowook sighed in relief after hearing his best friend's words. ''Thank-you,''

''Instead we will just have it at Kangin's place.''

''What?!'' Ryeowook burst out.

''I'm joking Wookie! ''Donghae quickly added. ''We would organise a party, alright?''

''Thanks, now can we go to school? We're going to be late,'' Ryeowook took off before hearing any reply. He wasn't that angry at Donghae, maybe just a bit annoyed but that was all. They had known each other the longest out of the group with their friendship starting back almost ten years ago.

They were best friends yet always argued, but that was what like kind of liked about their friendship. They could disagree and it wouldn't end in a disaster.

Both Ryeowook and Donghae had managed to get through the front gates just before they were closed. As they walked up the main steps they saw Sungmin and Kangin both talking, waiting for the others to arrive.

''Someone's pretty late,'' Sungmin teased as the two came over. ''Usually you're here before us. What happened?

''Well someone wanted to go back to the past,'' Ryeowook said, slyly glancing towards his friend next to him. Just as Donghae was about to defend himself the bell went off, signalling the beginning of classes for the day.

It was already almost half way through the school year and all of the students had settled in to their classrooms and lessons. Friend groups had also already been formed and were always hard to change. You were even lucky to get the same class with those friends considering the amount of students that attended Busan Boys High School.

First up on Ryeowook's schedule was English. Even though he was an excelling student, English was not his strong point. He always had difficulty learn another language, no matter how close the country of origin was to South Korea. However, despite his troubles with the subject he still had Lee Sungmin in his class to help him. Sungmin was always a master at languages, he had already learnt and is fluent in Japanese. Ryeowook was always envious of him.

'Hey, Ryeowook,'' He turned to his left after he finished reading a paragraph in the text book. ''Do you understand?''

''I think I get it,'' Ryeowook rubbed the back of his neck, slightly confused at the topic they were meant to be learning about. ''But can you help me just with this section Sungmin? I don't understand these grammar patterns.''

''I would be more than happy to help you,'' the older instantly replied. ''It's not every day you get to help the Kim Ryeowook with school work!''

''Ya, be quiet! I have my reputation to keep!'' He quickly hushed.

Sungmin couldn't believe his friend when he got all acted up this way. ''Are you serious? Last time I did your homework for yo-''

''Anyway!'' Ryeowook quickly spoke over the top of Sungmin's voice, blocking him out so no one would hear. ''So we'll meet at the library?''

Sungmin sighed, laughing at his small friend beside him. ''What's gotten you all defensive?''

Ryeowook rested his head in top of his arms. ''Donghae wants to organise a party for me again, and I just know that if I let him then something is going to go wrong. You know how my parents are…'' his voice quietening at the last sentence.

Sungmin turned to his friend, trying to understand his worries. He knew Ryeowook's parents were somewhat strict and just wanted him to study. ''Just think of it this way, we just wanted you to have some fun and that was it. We had no intentions of getting you into trouble.''

English lesson ended rather quickly, leading into lunch. Even though Ryeowook seemed to not get along with his group, he still enjoyed their company. They were his only and best friends.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading the first chapter of this story, I wasn't sure whether to upload it or not on this website. I already have it uploaded to with the same title. **

**Please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought about it, even if you don't really like it. And again, THANKS!**


End file.
